Crystal and Ice
by anime-wolf-lover-12
Summary: Request from vampygurl402, for arashi wolf princess. Seto doesn't believe in love at first sight, but when he bumps into a stranger on the street, maybe his beliefs will change.


**Hey everyone, I'm back! **

**So I was requested to do a Fanfic for arashi wolf princess. I might do a bit of editing, but here it is. **

**Happy Birthimaday arashi! ;)**

* * *

Seto was having a pretty good day. He had actually gotten to bed before 12:00 a.m., and he hadn't woken up with a headache. Next nobody had tried to take over his company or try and kidnap Mokuba. And finally he got to fire two people. Now he was walking down the street thinking about different fun things to do with Mokuba. They hadn't done anything fun together in a long time.

Kagome on the other hand was having a terrible day. She had almost gotten kill by demons three times today, and Inuyasha had given her oh so helpful comments about her fighting techniques. She had been so angry at him that she had gone back home. At home it seemed to get worse. Sota wouldn't stop asking about what she had been doing, and if Inuyasha was coming. That had just given her a gigantic headache. To get away from all that, she had left her house to get some fresh air and clear her head.

While Seto had been thinking, he failed to notice a stranger in front of him. With a loud smack they ran into each other. Kagome ticked off already shouted at him, "Hey, watch where you're going!" Seto snapped right back, "Well if you had been watching where you were going maybe you wouldn't have run into me." Kagome didn't have an answer for that so she just huffed and stood back up. "Why is it that guys are always just jerks?!" she shouted at him. He sighed rubbing his forehead, "You ran into me." She looked ready to murder him, "_You_ ran into _me_!" Seto was trying to stay calm and somewhat happy; this nobody of a girl would mess up his only good day in who knows how long!

So he got off the ground, gave the girl a glare, and said, "Watch where you're going next time." And proceeded to walk away, leaving an angry Kagome behind. Kagome was still seething, and began to stomp back home. On the way though she calmed down a little, and realized how handsome the man she had run into was. His cold icy blue eyes, his chocolate brown hair, and his outfit made him look all the handsomer. She quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, _Inuyasha is my boyfriend and no good looking stranger will replace him._ Then she thought back to why she was home in the first place, _no matter how annoying Inuyasha can be._ But her thoughts still wandered to that stranger, _but maybe I should figure out who he is, just in case._ She smiled and ran home.

Seto was grumbling to himself. _Stupid girl, running into me_. In Seto's mind this was a high offence, no one was supposed to touch him in anyway. This girl not only bumped into him, but made him fall to the ground. Yes, in Seto's mind this girl would be locked down for life. And in her prison photo there would be a frown, on her fair skin, and her shiny black hair would probably clash against her orange outfit and her blue eyes the color of crystals. And suddenly Seto found himself thinking about how beautiful that girl had been. Quickly he shook those thoughts from his head; _love is stupid and always has been. I refuse to fall for some random peasant girl._ He walked a little faster towards his mansion, trying to get the thoughts of the girl out of his head. _But maybe I should figure out who she is so that I can avoid her,_ a small smile was on his face, as he raced home too.

The next morning at school, Seto was walking into class, avoiding the Geek Squad, and finding his seat in the back. As the bell rang a few stragglers raced into the room to avoid being late. The teacher walked to the front, "Good morning class," she said to cheerfully. The class responded with a weak 'good morning' in return. She continued to smile, "Today class we have a new student, please welcome her into our school." Seto's eyes widened at who entered the room. _It's the girl from yesterday! _Her eyes widened too upon seeing him.

"Would you please introduce yourself, and tell us one interesting thing about you?"

She nodded, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and my family owns a shrine."

Seto could already see a few of the boys eyeing her. He snorted, thinking how simple their minds were. "Mrs. Higurashi, please sit next to Kaiba. Kaiba raise your hand please."

Kagome walked over to Kaiba, amazed to see she was in the same class with him. When she sat down, instead of listening to the teacher she stole glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. But Seto could see when she looked at him and thought it amusing. the bell rang and class ended. as they both gathered their things Kagome turned to him.

"You still owe me an apology," she said to him.

"If my memory is correct you owe me the apology," he said smirking at her.

Kagome's stomach had butterflies in it, _stop it brain,_ _Inuyasha is my boyfriend._ But then she thought how nobody had announced they were dating, so technically they weren't. Seto looked into her eyes, and saw the same crystal blue he had seen the first time. "Well how about you show me around the school since I _am_ new here," she said. "As long as I am no longer in debt, then okay," he responded. The rest of that day was spent with Seto showing her around the school.

He acted like he disliked it, but inside he didn't mind.

* * *

So yeah little bit of editing to be done later.

Bye now! XD


End file.
